mlmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Roman Empire
Summary The Holy Roman Empire is home to the oldest city in Aegis, Vienna. Vienna is a relatively small city, typically only housing the High King and Queen. Vienna is connected to its sister city Nellenburg by path. Nellenburg is a grand fortress style castle, typically used to host server events. Vienna, built by the High King u69, was designed to demonstrate wealth. The castle is the focal point of the city. Vienna does not have high walls and is open to the public. Outside of the castle are several small houses, as well as farms, fishing holes, and animal pens. In addition to the castle, Vienna has a large mansion that was built to show off the riches of the High King. The Holy Roman Empire is known for being rich and not getting directly involved with other nations affairs. The nation prefers to fund a side in wars rather than fight in the wars. Member Towns The capital city of the Holy Roman Empire is Vienna. Vienna is also home to 5 other towns: * Nellenburg - Known as Vienna's sister, Nellenburg is a fortress on a hill. Nellenburg is connected to Vienna with a path. * Altenburg - Home to millionaire EternalVigilante. Altenburg has been a faithful member town to the Holy Roman Empire since the beginning of Aegis. * PvP - One of the server's most favorited PvP Arenas. This arena houses many tournaments and is a key example of the empire's influence across the server. * Norfolk - Home of the High King's ancient castle during his rule of Darkrin. The castle is mostly abandoned, but is rumored to be filled with millions of diamonds. * Crimson - Known as the gateway to Aegis, Crimson is the center of the map. Players must enter Crimson when arriving to Aegis from Argyll. Conflicts The Holy Roman Empire is not known for being involved in many conflicts. The nation has never been directly involved in a war. Over its history, the greatest conflict was after the collapse of Valoran City. The High King and Queen rushed in to claim part of the fallen city, a tactical trick to weaken the furry scum of Valoran. Alliances The Holy Roman Empire is very loyal to its allies. Darkrin, one of MLMC's most feared nations, is the Holy Roman Empire's closest ally. The bond between Darkrin and the Holy Roman Empire is unbreakable due to u69's previous tenure as the Overlord of the Darkrin Empire. Aeterna is also a strong ally to the Holy Roman Empire, due to the friendly relationship between High King u69 and the King of Aeterna. The alliance with Lacedaemonia was forged when High King u69 married High King olliereeed. Previous Members The Holy Roman Empire was once the largest nation on the server, home to the current capital cities of Aeterna, Lacedaemonia, and FRO. All three of these capital cities eventually left, peacefully seceding from the Holy Roman Empire. All three of those nations are now close friends with the Holy Roman Empire.Category:Nations